


Without a Doubt, I'm on Your Side

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Jokes, College AU, Comedy, M/M, Parties, Romance, Smoking, badboy yoogi, eventual namjin where namjoon is a thirsty boy, jimin is the dorm advisor, nerdy hoseok, probably, taehyung takes no shit, there will be smut, yoongi is a photography student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: Where Yoongi is a bad boy with a hobby of taking photographs and Hoseok is a straight-A student who needs a little D in his life.





	1. Tight Pants and Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> wow here's a yoonseok college au disaster
> 
> title is from "follow you down" by shinedown. it's a beautiful song and definitely worth checking out!
> 
> please enjoy!

Jung Hoseok woke up at five fifty-seven in the morning on a Thursday morning, exactly three minutes before his alarm was set to go off.  This would piss most people off, as they would be losing those precious minutes of sleep, but Hoseok was actually pleased.  Three extra minutes meant extra time to make sure he looked extra good before he walked out of his dorm room and onto the university campus.

 

After his shower, he arranged all his books and things he needed for classes.  It was the beginning of the semester, and classes had just started last week.  After his first class, he was supposed to meet up with someone to sell them his old chemistry book from last semester.  He found it odd that someone would come to him seeking the book now since classed had already been in session for a week, but who was he to turn down free money?  

 

Once he had everything he needed for the day ready, he took to his closet to find something to wear.  He picked through his wardrobe before finally settling on the perfect pastel green button up and a nice pair of khaki pants.  He changed quickly before standing in front of a mirror to check himself out.

 

“Jung Hoseok, you rascal, you’ve done it again. Looking as spiffy as ever,” he grinned to himself, bouncing his eyebrows up and down at his reflection.

 

He tore himself away from the mirror after a while and slipped on his shoes.  He shoved three pens into the front pocket of his shirt, gathered his things and put them in his backpack, and checked the time on his wristwatch.  He had forty minutes to spare before class started.  If he walked really quickly, he figured he would have enough time to get something from the vending machine and still be early to his class all the way across campus.  He shuffled to the door and opened it, ready to exit, only to be met face to face with his best friend and dorm advisor, Park Jimin, with his hands full of breakfast parfaits and a smile on his face.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted, bright and chipper like always, thrusting the blueberry granola at Hoseok.  That kind was his favorite.

 

“Jimin! You’re a life saver, I wasn’t sure if I was going to have time to get breakfast and still be early to class,” Hoseok beamed and politely removed the parfait from his best friend’s hands, carefully removing the lid so as not to spill any.

 

Jimin handed him the plastic spoon wrapped in a different kind of plastic to eat his parfait with before making himself at home and sitting down on Hoseok’s immaculately made bed.  “You’re very welcome.  I knew you had class early today, which is why I swung by.”

 

“You’re the best, seriously,” Hoseok nodded as he sat down next to him, removing the spoon from the plastic and dipping it into the spoon.  He took a bite and moaned softly as the morsel of food touched his lips, as if he had never eaten parfait in his life. Jimin just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a confused frown, ignoring him in favor of his own parfait: chocolate and raspberry.

 

Hoseok ate as quickly as he could before disposing of the parfait container in the trash can after he got off the bed.  He checked the time on his watch. Twenty minutes to spare.

 

“Wow, I’m really pushing it. I gotta go now.  See you later, Jimin!” he said and pushed out the door, leaving Jimin still sitting on Hoseok’s bed in Hoseok’s dorm room with a half-eaten parfait.  He just shrugged. Hoseok was really smart and somehow had a 4.2 grade point average, but he could be a bit scattered at time.  He would just lock up Hoseok’s room and let himself out.  After he had finished his breakfast, of course.

 

Park Jimin didn’t mess around when it came to food.

 

\--

 

Min Yoongi woke up at eight thirty-two on a Thursday morning, after his alarm had already gone off three times.  He groaned and turned off the alarm instead of punching the snooze button like he had been doing.  He sat up and stretched, reaching for his pack of cigarettes, tossing them at his sleeping roommate and best friend, Taehyung, upon discovering the pack was empty.  Taehyung didn’t budge, mostly because he was a deep sleeper, but also because Yoongi had a weak throw. 

 

Yoongi rolled out of bed after what must’ve been five minutes of staring at the ceiling for no other reason than hoping it would cancel his classes for him. He was glad he only had one class on Thursdays in the daytime and one at night, but he did have to meet up with some kid about buying a stupid textbook for some class he probably wasn’t going to pay attention in.  He grumbled and stretched some more, trudging to his closet to find himself decently clean clothes that smelled acceptable.  He settled on some ripped blue jeans and an oversized hoodie, changing his clothes and tossing his discarded pajamas onto Taehyung.

 

Yoongi moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and brush his hair.  Once his hygiene routine was complete, he checked his appearance out in the mirror.  “Yeah. That’ll do,” he shrugged, walking back into the bedroom he shared with Taehyung in their tiny off-campus apartment.

 

He searched around the floor until he found a pencil and some form of a notebook and tucked them under his arm.  He pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket and checked the time, frowning.  Class was supposed to start in five minutes.  He looked at his phone again, and after a few seconds of personal debate, he decided to risk running to class, though he despised running.  He considered himself lucky his apartment wasn’t that far off-campus.  He didn’t want to use up all his skips in the beginning of the semester, after all.  

 

He pulled out his shoes and headed out the door, but not without scanning the floor for one last thing to throw onto Taehyung.  He settled on an old jizz sock that had been there for who knows how long.  He pulled the sock back with both hands and aimed perfectly, launching it to drape right over his roommate’s mouth, and got the fuck out of there and on his way to class.

 

He was long gone by the time Taehyung woke up, screaming with a mouth full of sock.

 

\--

 

Hoseok was quite pleased with himself.  He had managed to make it into his first class fifteen minutes early.  He was the first person in there, which meant he got to claim the seat right in the front row in front of the professor.  This particular class, Music Theory, was crowded, with almost one hundred students, so he always liked to make sure that he was front and center, ready to soak up every word the professor said. 

 

After he arranged all his paper and pens and his textbook was turned to the correct page, he checked his watch again.  Class would start in three minutes.  Most people were already there and in their seats, talking amongst themselves, but there were still a few stragglers coming in.  Hoseok periodically checked his watch, and at forty-five seconds to spare, a particularly tired-looking and sweaty guy rushed in.  He looked kind of angry to Hoseok as he trudged up the stairs to the top row to sit.  Hoseok figured he must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, poor guy.

 

His attention snapped away from the angry, sweaty guy when is professor, Dr. Kim Seokjin, strolled into the classroom to begin his lesson.  Hoseok clutched his pencil excitedly.  He really liked the way this professor taught.  It was easy to understand, and his lecture was so interesting that once Hoseok picked his pencil up at the beginning of class to start writing, he didn’t put it down until the end for fear that he just might miss something important, even the most insignificant of details.

 

\--

 

To the surprise of no one around him and not even himself, Yoongi fell asleep not long after class had started.  He couldn’t help it. He had run to class just to make it on time, so he was worn out.  Besides, it’s not like that Dr. Kim Seokjin or whoever was that interesting, anyway.

 

Yoongi didn’t wake up until somebody had shaken him awake once the lecture was over.  They looked at him sympathetically, and he shrugged them off.  He was really looking forward to continuing his nap in his bed in his apartment.  He gathered up the few things he did have with him and exited the building, headed back home before he remembered his meeting about the textbook.  He groaned and pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing that he had seven minutes before he was supposed to meet the guy in the library.  He groaned again and took off in the opposite direction from his home, hoping his bed wouldn’t miss him for too much longer.

 

He made to the library rather quickly, and found the table for book exchanges.  He saw that there were no chairs around it, so he found one from another table and pulled it around, sitting down and resting in it.  The library wasn’t far from the arts building, so his walk from point A to point B wasn’t that long, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t already tired. 

 

He pulled out his phone while he waited, playing some game where the main objective is to not get eaten by a giant snake, watching the minutes tick by.  Whoever was supposed to meet him was already four minutes late.  He really hoped he wasn’t getting stood up.  Not that _really_ needed the book anyway, but it would really suck to be stood up over something as lame as a book exchange.

 

Yoongi looked back down at his game, only looking up at the door for a brief moment, and in that brief moment, he saw some kind of energetic flash of orange, and then he was suddenly met face-to-face with a sweaty guy in hideous light green button-down shirt tucked into a _nice_ pair of khaki pants that were probably a little too tight for a Thursday morning. 

 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late! I was talking to my Music Theory professor and lost track of time! Are you Min Yoongi?” the sweaty tight pants guy said really fast, almost too fast for Yoongi to comprehend.

 

“Yeah? I’m Yoongi.  Are you Hoseok, the book guy?” he asked, putting his phone on sleep mode and putting it in his back pocket.

 

“Yep! I am Jung Hoseok,” the sweaty tight pants guy, _Hoseok_ , beamed, way too bright and happy and beautiful.  Yoongi thought that if only he could capture that smile, then he could bottle it and sell it like some kind of magic potion and no one would ever have to be sad again.  And then he dismissed that thought and internally smacked himself for thinking such a sappy thought.

 

“Nice to meet you Hoseok.  I really, really, _really,_ need that chemistry book,” Yoongi definitely exaggerated on the “really’s”.

 

“Good thing you caught me now! You shouldn’t wait so long to get your books for class, you know? What if you hadn’t found anyone to buy it from? Then you would’ve been out of luck,” Hoseok scolded as he set his backpack down on the table and began to look for the book.  As Yoongi watched him, something about the way he moved and talked gave Yoongi the idea that he would be fun to tease.  For goodness sake, the guy had three ink pens sitting comfortably inside his shirt pocket.  Of course he’d be fun to tease.

 

“Hey, I think we have Music Theory together,” Yoongi said, just making small talk. 

 

“Oh! Yeah, we do. You barely made it in time for class today, right?” Hoseok chuckled as he pulled out the book and set it on the table beside Yoongi.

 

“Right,” Yoongi scoffed, not missing the way Hoseok’s arms flexed as he lifted his backpack full of books and unnecessary things off the table and back onto his back.  Jesus.  “How much do I owe you for the book?”

 

“Um,” Hoseok began, shifting his eyes up to the right as if he were making a mental calculation.  “Two hundred should cover it.  You’re paying cash up front, right?”

 

“Ooo,” Yoongi winced, a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  “I don’t have any money with me. Sorry.” He stood up, watching confusion etch over Hoseok’s happy features.  He leaned in close before the other male could say anything, standing on his tiptoes to reach him while placing his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before whispering in his ear, “But I do have some good dick to offer you.  Can I pay with that, instead?”

 

Hoseok made a sound similar to that of chicken that had accidentally sat on the wrong egg, his face a mixture of confusion, anger, embarrassment, and a small amount of intrigue. After a few seconds of staring at Yoongi in stunned silence, he finally managed to stammer out, “Excuse me?”

 

Yoongi backed away, howling with laughter entirely too loud for any library, but especially the one they were standing in.  Three different women in glasses all turned his way, holding their index fingers over their wrinkled, old mouths and hollered “Shhh!” at him.

 

He finally calmed down, unlike the bright red tint to Hoseok’s skin, which only seemed to be glowing brighter at this point.  He wheezed as softly as he could while he tried to catch his breath, holding his hands up in the air in mock defense.  “Hey, I’m kidding.  Mostly.”

 

Hoseok glared at him, and Yoongi could only assume that he thought he was being intimidating.  In reality, he looked like a puppy that had just realized his owner never actually threw the ball, but had just pretended the whole time.  “What do you mean, _mostly_?”

 

“I mean, you look like you could use a little dick in your life.  And I’m the man who could supply it for you,” Yoongi shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Hoseok sputtered again, his blush intensifying ten-fold.  “Th-that’s immoral!”

 

Oh god, on of _those._ “What is? To lie with a man?” Yoongi asked, yanking his hands out of his pockets to rest them on his hips.

 

Hoseok looked down to the floor, as if willing the other man to disappear if he simply looked away, his blush flaring up to his ear and down the back of his neck.  “No. To have, you know, p-pre-marital intercourse.”

 

It took a few seconds for Yoongi to understand the other male’s mumbling, but once he did, he had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand, biting down on the skin there to avoid laughing loud enough to get them both banned from the library forever.

 

Hoseok looked back up, copying Yoongi’s position of holding his hands on his hips.  “And just what is so funny about that, hm?”

 

Yoongi just shook his head, still unable to talk.  He held his sides, removing his hand and breathing deeply to calm himself down once again.

 

“Oh my god,” he said, still shaking his head. “This is too much.”  He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, tattered and torn and well in need of replacing.  He opened it, pulled out three hundred dollars, and laid it on the table, grabbing up the book and holding it in his arms.  He looked at Hoseok one last time, shaking his head and laughing softly before walking away.  “The offer still stands, by the way,” he called, waving his hand behind him as he ducked out of the library and back home to the comfort of his own bed.

 

“What offer?” Hoseok furrowed his brows, hoping that the “offer” wasn’t what he thought he was.  He turned his attention to the money on the table sitting where his old chemistry book used be.  He furrowed his brows deeper as he picked it up and counted it.  He turned around and called, a little too loudly, “Hey! You left too much! I only said two hundred!” but it was too late.  Yoongi had already disappeared, and Hoseok was only met with a chorus of “Shhh!”

 

\--

 

“He said _what_ to you? I ought to go and give that guy a piece of my mind!” Jimin shrieked over a caramel macchiato, banging his fist politely on the table of the quaint hispster-ish café they were currently sitting in, but not actually loud enough to disturb anyone or alert any unnecessary attention to him.

 

Hoseok just sighed a response as he stared down at a napkin on the table that he had folded in to an uneven triangle.  Ever since his confusing encounter with that _Min Yoongi_ fellow, all he could really do was muster out a few solemn sighs here and there.  After he had told Jimin the full story, of course.

 

“I mean, really? Who just offers intercourse to a stranger they just met?” Jimin said in a yell-whisper, still not loud enough for anyone to listen in on their conversation.  “Want me to go give him a stern talking to?’

 

Hoseok looked up and offered him a small smile.  “No offense, Jimin, but you’re about as threatening as a pile of soft, fuzzy blankets.”

 

The younger of the two males squeaked in mild offense.  “Yeah, well, okay,” he sputtered, his head twitching to the right with those three words he spoke before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.  “But I am a dorm advisor.  I could get him kicked out of the dorms for this!”

 

The older male muddled over that thought in his mind.  Though he was embarrassed, it wasn’t worth it to get the poor guy kicked out of his dorm over.  That is, if he lived in a dorm. “Nah, that’s okay, Jimin.  It’s not worth it.  Besides, he may not live in a dorm.”

 

“True,” Jimin sulked a little, taking a sip of his drink and getting whipped cream on his nose.  Jimin was a bit of a fan of abusing his own power, under certain circumstances, of course.

 

Hoseok just nodded, ending conversation between the two.  They sat in silence, and Hoseok could feel that extra one hundred dollars that Yoongi had slipped him burning a hole in his pocket.  It didn’t feel right, at all, to take money he didn’t ask for.  He took all three bills out and laid them on the table, smoothing them out from where he had neatly folded them and deposited them in his front pants pocket.  He stared at them in thought, long enough to deter Jimin’s attention away from his over-sugary drink and towards the money instead.

 

“Hey,” he said, his voiced in a low whisper, “do you think that maybe, since he you know, offered, well, _you know_ , and then slipped you too much money, that he was trying to pay you for sex?”  His eyes were wide and deeply concerned for his friend.

 

Hoseok looked up at his when he asked the question, his deep blush coming back with a vengeance and spreading over his cheeks.  “Jimin! No, he was not trying to pay me for sex!” he said, unable to control his volume, turning every head in the otherwise quiet café in his direction.  He ducked his head down and hid behind his hands so no one would recognize him, lowering his voice so people wouldn’t be able to hear him and just return to their own lives. “He probably just made a mistake.  At any cost, I should return the one hundred to him.  It wouldn’t be right to keep it.”

 

Jimin just shrugged as he listened to Hoseok’s justice-filled speech, his nose already buried once more inside the caramel macchiato.  He zoned his friend out as he kept rambling on and on about why you should always be just and right, and Jimin instead began thinking about a stack of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup and covered in candied cashews, with a dollop of whipped cream and shaved cinnamon on top.  He knew he should probably have been paying attention to Hoseok and being there for him in his time of need, but honestly, the pancakes may have been more important. 

 

Park Jimin didn’t mess around when it came to food.

 

\--

 

Yoongi leaned against the front wall of the apartment complex he lived in, staring at the end of his cigarette and watching the ashes fall to the ground.  The afternoon sun was sinking into the horizon, painting the sky a variation of colors, from a deep blue to a bright, playful orange.  Yoongi sighed deeply and took a drag from his cigarette.  He had class in about thirty minutes but he couldn’t actually bring himself to stop leaning against the building long enough to actually get ready.  He couldn’t stop thinking about his meeting with that Hoseok guy from earlier in the day.  He couldn’t believe he had actually given the guy extra money on purpose, because as a college student, he absolutely did not have money to spare.  He would’ve kicked himself if he didn’t value the aesthetic beauty of his own legs.  He sighed again, looking up at the sky for answers.  Or something.  Sigh.

 

“Quit looking so deep.  This isn’t a goddamn indie movie, you piece of shit,” quipped Taehyung from where he stood by his side, lighting up another cigarette.  He was obviously still pissy about waking up with the sock on his mouth, and subsequently, _in_ his mouth, so Yoongi just let his foul mouth and insults slip over his head like air.  Poor Taehyung deserved to drop a swear every now and then.

 

“…Shut up,” Yoongi said for a lack of a better comeback.  Taehyung just growled as a response, meaning he was done talking, and that was probably for the best.  Yoongi sighed again and tossed his cigarette butt to the ground, stepping on it and grinding it together with the cement.  He’d wasted most of it just staring off into the distance, so he was fairly disappointed in himself.  He pushed himself off from his leaning position on the building and walked past Taehyung and back inside.  He trudged up the stairs to his apartment and gathered a few loose pieces of paper, found the pencil from earlier that morning, and grabbed his camera.  At least his night class was photography, which he actually enjoyed.  He took pride in taking weird, angsty pictures that made just enough sense to earn him decent grades in the class.  He figured photography was his calling.

 

He went back downstairs and back out of the building, quickly walking past Taehyung growling at his lighter.  Yoongi did not have time to deal with that, so he shuffled on to class, trying his best to get there in time without looking sweaty.  The nights had been pretty warm lately.

 

He was able to make it in time, and managed to stay awake for the whole class while his professor talking about contrast and assignments and blah blah.  It was actually interesting.  Photography was definitely his calling.

 

Class ended too soon for Yoongi’s liking.  He filed out of the lecture hall like everyone else, though, because there was no use in lingering like that one girl that was obviously only taking photography to get into the professor’s pants.  Yoongi stepped out of the building and into the night.  He was glad that the campus was well lit, because he didn’t see great in the night, and sometimes would bump into things.  He trudged along the sidewalks, holding his camera in his hands fondly, despite it already hanging securely on a strap around his neck.  He was glad that he had shoved the paper, crumbled, in his pocket and his pencil was perched behind his ear.  It gave him free hands to hold and admire his beloved camera. 

 

Yoongi wouldn’t call himself distracted, necessarily, except he was exactly that.  He was distracted by the feel of his camera in his hands and the thoughts of perfect lighting, so distracted, that he bumped nose-first into a lamppost and was sent stumbling backwards only to land on his butt.

 

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” came the sound of a concerned and familiar sounding voice, but Yoongi was too occupied with rubbing his sore nose to attempt to recognize the voice.  He felt strong hands wrap under his arms lifting him back to a standing position against his will.  He whipped his head around quickly to give the owner of the hands a piece of his mind, but his eyes were met with big, worried eyes looking into his, a downturned pair of full lips, and a flash of orange hair looking disastrously messy but somehow touchable.  Jesus.

 

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine,” Yoongi said softly, passive, and backed away out of the hands, Hoseok’s hands, feeling somewhat awkward.

 

“That’s good!” Hoseok breathed, relief etching into his features.  Yoongi watched as the light from the street lamps that decorated the sidewalk danced around the other male, beaming down and settling over his head like a halo.  His hands twitched, his fingers itching to grab his camera and capture the moment.

 

“Uh, yeah.  Thanks for the help.  I’m gonna go,” Yoongi coughed, stepping back awkwardly before Hoseok’s hand reached out to wrap around his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Wait! I have your money. You gave me too much,” Hoseok said, dropping his hand from the older male’s arm to fish inside his front pocket, pulling out the extra hundred.   “I’m glad I found you so that I could return it.”

 

Yoongi was relieved that Hoseok had noticed that he left too much, and he hoped that the relief he felt didn’t show on his face.  Now he had to decide if he was going to play it cool or admit he’d made a mistake.

 

“Oh, I totally meant to do that,” Yoongi smirked, deciding to play it cool.  “But I’ll take it back from you,” he said, snatching it out of Hoseok’s hands and shoving it in his pocket before the other male could change his mind.  Yoongi really thanked his lucky stars that Hoseok was such a pure boy and returned the extra money to him.  Literally every other person on the planet would have just kept it. Including himself.

 

“Oh.  You jokester,” Hoseok smiled, a genuine smile that glowed brighter than the light surrounding him, despite what he said sounding so lame.  Yoongi couldn’t help himself anymore, quickly picking up his camera, turning it on and focusing it on Hoseok as best as he could, pressing the shutter before Hoseok even realized what was going on.

 

“Wow,” Yoongi bit his lip, trying to stifle a chuckle as he checked his work in the gallery of his camera. “Perfect.”

 

Hoseok stood still, sputtering out sounds that didn’t count as real words, his ears turning red.  After a few moments of just standing there being shook, he awkwardly moved over to stand by Yoongi, leaning over to look at the camera.  “Let me see.”

 

Yoongi nodded and wordlessly look at the picture.  It was a little blurry because Yoongi had rushed the focus, but all Hoseok noticed was the lighting.  The glow of the streetlamp made his skin shine in a pleasant way.  The light reflected brightly off his smile, and his eyes were crinkled at the corners.  His cheekbones were so high that they nearly covered his eyes completely, making him look cute and mischievous.  But the thing that amazed Hoseok the most was with the way Yoongi had angled the camera made Hoseok look like he was levitating, bathed in light and for lack of a better word, _beautiful._

 

“Wow,” Hoseok murmured, “you’re really talented.”

 

Yoongi’s heart buzzed with something akin to warmth.  Something about being praised by Hoseok made him feel all weirdly fuzzy on the inside and he didn’t like it.  He offered Hoseok a smile anyway, a crooked, lazy one with a few teeth peeking between his lips.  “Thanks.  But remember, no matter how good the lighting is, or how well the photographer can angle the camera or work Photoshop, that the quality of the photo is up to the subject itself.  You’re a talented subject.”

 

Hoseok repeated his impression of a statue, shook at Yoongi’s words, until a smile spread over his face.  A real smile that made him look kind of goofy in a good way, like he was just a regular guy instead of an honors student who tucked his shirt into _nice_ khaki pants that were still maybe too tight for a Thursday night.  It was a contagious smile, one that made Yoongi’s lips spread, revealing all his teeth.  A soft chuckle slipped from Hoseok’s lips as a reaction, and Yoongi’s own smile grew so wide that Hoseok was sure he could count all his teeth if he wanted to. 

 

“Um, thanks?” Hoseok asked more than said, still chuckling softly.  Yoongi decided then that this Jung Hoseok guy was alright.

 

They stood there for a few more minutes, just looking at each other awkwardly, Yoongi with his left arm bent at angle and his fingers grasped tightly around his right elbow and Hoseok still smiling with too-high cheekbones. 

 

“Well, I should go,” Yoongi said, nodding his head in the direction of his apartment, he could’ve sworn he saw just a little bit of disappointment flutter and disappear in Hoseok’s eyes.

 

“Okay.  See you around,” Hoseok said, his smiled dropping a bit, lifting his hand to wave stiffly at Yoongi as the older male turned around and walked back to his apartment with a wave of his own.

 

As Yoongi made the trek back to his apartment, he noticed that the lights decorating the pavement seemed almost useless now that Hoseok wasn’t standing in front of them.  He also noticed that maybe he was just a little bit interested in Hoseok.  Maybe.

 

Just a little.

 

\--

 

A couple days later, Saturday, Hoseok found himself walking through campus alongside Jimin.  Jimin needed to go to the library for some book about the history of jazz dance or something like that.  He kept babbling on about it since he had an essay due over it.  Hoseok had zoned him out ages ago.

 

It was particularly hot that day even though it was mid-morning.  Hoseok had even opted for tucking his off-colored and awkwardly-fitting peach shirt into a pair of faded blue jean shorts only a mother could love, but he thought he was looking extra good that day.  He wiped the sweat from his brow, glad that the library and its glorious air conditioning was in sight.  He picked up his pace a little, hoping that Jimin would catch on and speed up too, but the smaller boy instead stopped in his tracks.

 

“Oh, my god,” he said in a low voice that Hoseok wasn’t used to hearing, and his arm was quickly looped with Hoseok’s dragging him not towards the entrance of the library but instead towards the wall where two students were leaning up against it.  One of them he recognized as Yoongi, and the other one with dyed blonde hair and thick eyebrows was someone he didn’t notice.  He wondered why Jimin was making a beeline to them, because they were just standing there minding their own business, but then he noticed that they were smoking cigarettes.  _Oh no._

 

“Excuse me, but just _what_ do you think you’re doing?” Jimin came in hot and bossy, releasing Hoseok’s arm as he stood in front of them to place both hands on his hips administratively.  He tried his best to look intimidating, which usually worked with all the freshmen in the dorms when he scolded them, but it was obviously not working on these two. 

 

“Smoking?” Yoongi spared Jimin a glance, and even he was taller than Jimin, surprisingly. 

 

“I can see that, but you’re standing in a tobacco-free zone, so it’s against the rules to smoke here,” Jimin said smugly, and Hoseok could tell this was going to be one of those power-abuse moments.  He wondered if Jimin was going to write these two a ticket or something and report them to campus police.

 

“And you’re standing in a bossy-twink-free zone, so it’s technically against the rules for you to be standing here.  But I guess some rules were meant to be broken,” the guy with blonde hair and thick eyebrows smirked, blowing smoke in Jimin’s general area, making sure to miss his face though. 

 

Jimin stood there, sputtering and twitching his eyebrow in shock.  Hoseok was simply in shock.  Normally he would be extremely angry at the guy for saying that to his best friend, but for some reason, he was covering his mouth to hold back a laugh, his shoulders shaking.  No one had ever talked to Jimin like that before.

 

Yoongi, on the other hand, was doing nothing to hold in his laughter.  He was doubled over, holding his sides as his whole body shook with a wheezing laughter.  Soon, even Hoseok caught the giggles, laughing loudly enough to warrant a slap on the arm from Park “Wounded Pride” Jimin.

 

“Ohhhh, my god,” Yoongi said after he had finally calmed down enough to speak words, wiping a tear from his eye and clamping his hand down on the blonde guy’s shoulder.  “Taehyung.”

 

The blonde guy, who Hoseok figured must be Taehyung, just kind of stared blankly past Jimin as the shorter male continued to fume.

 

“Do you know who I am? I am Park Jimin, dorm advisor.  I could have you written up for this and removed from the dorms, you know?”  Jimin lied, he and Hoseok both knew this wouldn’t get them both banned from the dorms.  All the university would do would be to scold them, at best.

 

“Hate to break it to you, Chim Chim,” the Taehyung guy began, taking a final drag from his cigarette, “but Yoongi and I don’t live in any of the dorms.”  He threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, making a show of grinding it hard against the pavement with his heel.

 

Jimin continued to sputter like an embarrassed lawn sprinkler as Taehyung leaned in closer to him, clamping his arm down on his shoulder.  “See you around,” he whispered smoothly, pulling himself away from Jimin and past him just as smoothly.

 

Yoongi copied Taehyung and discarded his cigarette, stomping on it and following Taehyung.  He shot Hoseok a wink as he walked away, his hand flying backwards to give Hoseok a firm pat on the butt.

 

Now it was Hoseok’s turn to stand there and sputter like an embarrassed lawn sprinkler, reaching his hand out and checking his butt to make sure it was still there.   After he squeezed both cheeks and was satisfied, he grabbed Jimin and yanked him into the library without waiting for him to regain his ego so at least they could be embarrassed in the air conditioning.


	2. Dreadlock Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where there's talks of a party and talks of getting an a and taking that d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy- sorry this is so late pls forgive
> 
> enjoy

 

 

A week later, on a Monday, Hoseok found himself sitting outside under a tree on campus, trying his best to make sense of the assigned chapter given to him by his Philosophy professor.  He didn’t understand the material whatsoever, and it didn’t help that it was ten million degrees outside.  Earlier, when he was attempting to study all cooped up in his dorm and had gotten nowhere, he convinced himself that fresh air would do him well.  After probably less than two minutes in the sun, however, he was regretting his decision.

 

He sighed and went back to his reading, fanning himself with his hand.  At least it was relatively quiet out today, with not many people hustling about loudly from class to class.  It made it easier for him to _try_ to read this stupid chapter.  Who cares what these old dead guys thought the answers to life were, anyway? Certainly, not Hoseok.

 

Hoseok leaned his head back against the tree, looking up fondly at its leafy green foliage, very thankful for its presence. He dropped one of his hands away from the book in his lap, absently running his fingers through the grass.  He needed to regain his focus, but it was just so darn hot.  He wiped the sweat from his brow, impulsively deciding to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt.  He felt the light breeze hit his skin, and he sighed contentedly, returning to his chapter with his newfound focus.

 

His newfound focus that only lasted a few minutes, as he looked up when heard a loud whistle followed by, “Collarbones that nice should be illegal!”

 

Hoseok could barely mutter a confused “What?” before Yoongi had gently removed the book from the other male’s lap, marked his place with a leaf, and laid down on the grass, stretching out and resting his head on Hoseok’s thighs.

 

“Hey,” Yoongi said, grinning up at Hoseok like he hadn’t just interrupted his study session or anything.

 

“I was reading that, you know,” Hoseok said, grateful that at least the other male had the decency to mark his page.  With a leaf. 

 

“I’m better looking than that book.  Stare at me for hours instead,” Yoongi said with a serious face, looking up at Hoseok’s face as it transformed from a normal skin tone to a dangerous shade of red.

 

Hoseok responded by looking away, focusing his attention on literally anything else.  He found it hard to come up with some kind of counterargument because, for one, Yoongi had caught him off guard, and for two, well, he could safely say that Yoongi wasn’t wrong.  He was better looking than that book.

 

They spent a few minutes in silence, with Hoseok looking away and with Yoongi still laying with his head in the other male’s lap, curling his fingers in the grass.  It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, but Hoseok couldn’t help but feel awkward about the situation, especially with a guy he barely knew just making himself at home in his lap.

 

“So, how’s Chemistry going?” Hoseok asked suddenly, trying to make conversation and finally turning his head back in Yoongi’s direction, looking down at him with curiosity.

 

“Chemistry?” Yoongi asked, looking up at Hoseok with confusion etched on his features.

 

“Yeah? You bought the book from me last week.  I was wondering how the class was going.  If you have problems with the curriculum, feel free to come to me for help,” Hoseok rambled, looking back up at the leafy green foliage of the tree.

 

“Thanks,” Yoongi mumbled, turning his head to look at Hoseok’s legs instead of Hoseok.

 

They fell into silence again, this time slightly more uncomfortable.  Hoseok looked around again, staring at his own hands in the grass.  He thought it was pretty grass, but it was also pretty itchy, and without thinking he pulled his hands away from it and settled them comfortably on Yoongi’s chest, which was considerably less itchy.

 

“Already going for second base?” Yoongi smirked, peeking up at Hoseok out of one eye.

 

“Base?” Hoseok asked, confused.  Was that a sports reference?  


“Forget about it,” Yoongi said, and he closed his eyes.  Hoseok just shrugged and kept his hands where they were.  He took the silence as an opportunity and snuck a glance down at Yoongi, and noticed that he was wearing a hoodie and jeans out in this head, and Hoseok could’ve sworn in that minute that Yoongi was insane.

 

“Aren’t you hot?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.  He wouldn’t know how to handle the situation if Yoongi fainted from heatstroke or something like that.

 

“Nah.  You’re kind of shading me, plus we’re under this tree, so,” Yoongi offered vagueness as an answer, kind of leaving the sentence dangling in the air unfinished.

 

“Why wear something like that in this heat?” Hoseok asked, knitting his brows together.

 

 Yoongi rolled over then, facing up at Hoseok.  He formed his fingers into a peace sign shape and help them up in front of his eye, still keeping a straight face as he did so.  “Maybe I wore this so you would worry over me and try to take care of me.”

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a much less dangerous shade of pink.  He looked away from the older male in his lap and grumbled, “You really like teasing me, don’t you?”

 

Yoongi began to laugh then, a loud, whimsical laugh that for a brief second, Hoseok thought he could get used to.  “Guilty,” the older male said after a while, still chuckling softly.

 

The silence settled between them again.  It was starting to feel like a routine.  Yoongi would embarrass Hoseok, and then they would be quiet for a while, and then the embarrassment would start back up again.  Hoseok was beginning to wonder why Yoongi was able to get him flustered like this.  It was something he couldn’t wrap his mind around, kind of like his Philosophy chapter that he was supposed to be reading right now.

 

“Hey, you were out here to study, right?” Yoongi asked, interrupting Hoseok’s thoughts.

 

“Yes, I was, actually,” Hoseok said, suddenly indignant.  Yoongi simply nodded and snatched the book up, setting it on his chest and opening it to the page Hoseok left off on, thanks to the leaf he had used as a bookmark.

 

“Just use me as a table,” Yoongi shrugged, closing his eyes when Hoseok started shooting him questioning looks.  “It’s fine.  And by the way, Philosophy is really interesting to me, so if you ever need help in the class, just let me know.” He opened his eyes for a split second, long enough to wink at Hoseok before closing them again.

 

For what felt like the hundredth time that day for Hoseok, he flushed again, this time the color heading towards the dangerous territory.   He turned his attention quickly to trying to wrap his mind around his chapter and absolutely not around trying to wrap his mind around just how in the world Yoongi, and only Yoongi, could manage to make him this flustered.

 

-

 

The next time Yoongi even saw Hoseok -besides the times he saw him sitting in the front row of class right before he went to sleep and saw the backs of his own eyelids- was two weeks later.  The season was beginning to change.  The leaves were morphing from green into a much uglier green, and then into bright, vibrant colors like orange and red.  The air was beginning to change, as well, and the days were getting cooler while the nights were getting just plain cold.

 

 Yoongi didn’t mind the weather change, and he quite liked the way the sky was beginning to tint a different blue, but he had to wonder why Taehyung and their friend, Namjoon, insisted on sitting outside on a picnic table on such a cold, dreary day like that day. The wind wasn’t blowing and it had stopped raining hours ago, but the air was still frigid, and Yoongi was glad he had opted to wear both a jacket and a hoodie. Cold weather is hard on a little guy like Yoongi.  He sighed and slinked further inside his warm clothing, simultaneously attempting to take a drag on his cigarette.  He scowled at his roommate because it was now suddenly his fault that it was cold outside.

 

“Remind me again, why are we outside in the cold?” Yoongi complained, glaring at their surroundings and the people that passed by them.

 

“Needed to focus on grading these papers. Mid-terms coming up. Wanted fresh air. You two idiots refused to leave me alone and go back to your own apartment. Thus, we are outside,” Namjoon spoke in a low, mono-toned voice, never looking up from the papers he was grading.

 

“Dude, it’s not our fault that you decided to become teacher’s aide because you had a crush on the professor and now you have to grade his papers,” Yoongi rolled his eyes, trying to glare daggers into the side of Namjoon’s face.

 

Namjoon just made a noise that sounded like a combination of a scoff and a disgruntled vacuum cleaner, so Yoongi decided to just drop it.  He turned his attention instead to his surroundings as he stared at Taehyung, who was leaning halfway of the picnic table with a cigarette in one hand and an upside-down comic book in the other.  He looked past the younger male to notice one guy in shorts and a white V-neck tee shirt holding a guitar and singing to two girls, and Yoongi was willing to bet that he was probably going to score with both of those girls later that night.  Damn those guys with acoustic guitars.

 

He shifted in his seat to look elsewhere, wiggling down into his hoodie a bit more when he caught sight of Hoseok in a godawful purple sweater vest that fit snugly over a white and blue-striped button down paired with those _nice_ khaki pants that were a little too tight for even a Wednesday afternoon.  He was walking alongside his bossy twink friend who appeared to be talking animatedly about something.  Yoongi lowkey hoped he was scolding Hoseok for his outfit choices.

 

After staring at them long enough to get their attention, Yoongi called the two over to sit with them, figuring it had to be way more exciting than the lame guys he was currently sitting with.  Hoseok waved back at Yoongi, bouncing over to them as Jimin kind of hid behind the taller male once he caught sight of Taehyung, who just offered him a lazy smirk.

 

“Hey, Yoongi!” Hoseok said, making himself at home and sliding right next to Yoongi even though there was an open seat across from him.  The action made Yoongi smile, but he hid that smile behind his oversized coat sleeve. “How are you?”

 

Namjoon hissed at the sudden noise, laying his head over the papers, and Yoongi guessed he was probably holding back tears.

 

“Is- is he okay?” Hoseok asked, completely disregarding Yoongi’s well-being, which was fine by Yoongi.

 

“He’s fine. He’s just grading papers. He’s a professor’s aide,” Taehyung spoke up, directing his words at Jimin even though Hoseok had asked the question.

 

“Is he allowed to grade those papers outside of the classroom?” Hoseok asked, extremely worried about Namjoon’s academic honesty.

 

“Technically, no,” Namjoon spoke, his eyes still trained on the papers in front of him.  “But Seokjin trusts me.”

 

“I see.” Hoseok nodded before furrowing his brows.  “Wait… _Seokjin?_ Do you mean Dr. Kim? You’re Dr. Kim’s teacher’s aide? Why do you call him by his first name?”

 

Namjoon decided to answer only one question because he didn’t have time to answer all of them.  “Seokjin and I have something special,” he shrugged, and his response triggered Yoongi into a gagging fit.

 

“Something special?” Hoseok asked, his face twisting up into a confused expression. “Assuming you mean what I think you mean, isn’t he married?”

 

“He’s recently divorced.” Namjoon’s grin could be seen even from where his face was tilted down as he peered over the papers.  Hoseok decided to drop it, and Yoongi was so very glad.

 

“Hey, Jimin, don’t you wanna sit down?” Yoongi asked lazily, half leaning onto Hoseok, who only seemed to mind a little bit.

 

Jimin looked at the table and noticed that the only two available seats were both beside Taehyung.  He wasn’t sure if he liked those options, so he just shook his head and forced a curt smile.

 

“Come on, Jimin! Take a seat,” Hoseok said, and Yoongi could tell that Jimin was probably internally cursing his chipper attitude while at the same time wishing that Hoseok would catch on fire.

 

“Yeah, Chim Chim.” Taehyung grinned up at him, patting his lap.  “Take a seat.”

 

Jimin gasped at that before scowling and sitting next to Taehyung, fuming.  Yoongi could understand why.  Taehyung had a dirty lap.

 

Several minutes passed by in silence, save for the sounds of Namjoon marking questions wrong on the papers.  Yoongi drummed his fingers against the table, turning his head to look around and accidentally making eye-contact with Hoseok in the process.  The younger male smiled at him, the kind of soft smile that people write poems about.  Yoongi was sure that he could write a whole stanza purely about the way Hoseok’s eyes still seemed to sparkle in the mid-afternoon clouds when there wasn’t even any light to catch them.

 

Yoongi cleared his throat abruptly, catching himself staring and decided to say something, because Hoseok’s cute smile was beginning to twist into an uncomfortable look of _why is this guy staring at me?_

 

“Um, so. Hey! Namjoon is having a party soon, after mid-terms and the big crunch is over. You guys should come.” Yoongi offered a small smile and hoped it was convincing.

 

“Namjoon is _not_ having a parry,” Namjoon spoke up, but he was promptly ignored.

 

“There’s no way I’m going if _he_ _’_ _s_ going to be there,” Jimin scowled, pointing at Taehyung who quickly pulled his hand away from where he had been trying to rub Jimin’s thigh for the past ten minutes and leaned back across the picnic table.

 

“Tch,” was all he had to say as he moved his cigarette-hand up by Yoongi’s head, accidentally setting some of his hair on fire.  Hoseok’s eyes widened into a state of panic as he tried to put out the (non-existent) flame.  Yoongi just sighed and patted his hair until it stopped smoking. This happened so much that he couldn’t even be mad anymore.  He was kind of bummed that Taehyung kept catching his hair on fire, though.  It was preventing his hair from growing long enough to achieve his dream of having dreadlocks.

 

“You don’t have to worry, because there won’t be any party,” Buzzkill-Namjoon piped up.

 

“Yes, there will be a party,” Taehyung chimed in, suddenly interested in the idea.  “I’m not so bad, Chim Chim,” Taehyung offered Jimin a boxy grin, successfully placing his hand right on Jimin’s thigh.

 

Jimin just rolled his eyes but didn’t slap Taehyung’s hand away.  Taehyung shrugged and counted it as a success.

 

“So, are you in?” Yoongi turned his attention to Hoseok, who had started sweating at the mention of the word _party._

“I- I don’t know. I mean, I have my studies and all,” Hoseok fidgeted his fingers together on top of the table.

 

“It’ll be fine. It’s a party to celebrate the end of mid-terms, after all,” Namjoon said, finally on-board with the party that would be at his place.

 

“You see?” Yoongi smiled, which seemed to be comforting Hoseok.  “You have nothing to worry about.  It’ll be fun, just a little music and food and friends, that’s it.”

 

Hoseok thought about it for a moment.  He liked music, food, and friends.  Plus, if it was just a small get-together to celebrate the testing being over, then he supposed it couldn’t hurt. He looked to Jimin for approval. Jimin just gave him a shrug of the shoulder as confirmation because he was busy getting Taehyung to type his number into his phone.

 

“Okay. We’ll come.” Hoseok smiled softly, and Yoongi’s heart did some weird flippy thing where it felt like it was beating too fast but at the same time might fly out of his mouth at any moment. Damn that Hoseok and his cuteness.

 

“Good,” Yoongi smiled back, almost shyly.  “Don’t forget to bring food. All Namjoon has in his fridge is Greek yogurt.”

 

Hoseok and Jimin both stopped what they were doing in order to look at Namjoon in curiosity. “Why…” they began in unison, gaping at him.

 

“Because,” he growled, finally looking up from his papers.  “It’s my aesthetic.”

 

“O…kay,” they spoke in unison again, deciding to drop it, and Yoongi was glad.  Namjoon didn’t play when it came to aesthetic.

 

-

 

Three days later, Hoseok made the excuse to drop by Jimin’s dorm room early in the morning.  He didn’t have class that morning, but exam season was coming up in a few weeks and Hoseok liked to be prepared.  He was going to just stop by and ask Jimin to borrow notecards to study with, even though he had plenty. He just really wanted to see Jimin. His best friend always knew how to calm him down in times of stress.

 

He decided to get breakfast for himself and Jimin before going over to his dorm.  He bought the younger male’s favorite in hopes to make his early morning visit into a nice surprise, and also in hopes that Jimin wouldn’t be too mad if he woke him up.  When he arrived in front of Jimin’s door, he pulled out his spare key and let himself in like he always did, closed the door behind him and made his way over to the table to set the food down.

 

Except, on his way to the table, he found Taehyung sitting in the floor of the living room area in his underwear and with his hair a mess.  He was eating raw cookie dough out of a tube and was watching some kind of anime on the television.  This was certainly not normal. 

 

“Good morning,” Taehyung smiled, lazily waving his non-cookie-dough hand at Hoseok.  “What you got in your hands there?”

 

Hoseok stared at him in shock before fumbling with the bag in his hands and moving to set it on the table.  “Yeah, for Jimin and me.”

 

“I see.” Taehyung smiled before squeezing some more cookie dough into his mouth.  “Chim Chim should be out in a few minutes.  He was up all night and he’s pretty tired, so don’t be too chipper at him, okay?”

 

Hoseok sputtered at the “chipper” comment before pausing.  “Up all night? Was he studying?” Hoseok was confused.  Jimin was studious but he valued his sleep.

 

Taehyung just stared at him blankly, wondering how this guy could be so dense before he took notice of his outfit (another sweater vest, green this time, over a brown collared shirt and different colored brown pants) and decided that Hoseok had to be, without a doubt, a complete virgin.  He sighed before looking up at the older male and patting the spot next to him.  “Come, sit down.”

 

Hoseok blinked before obliging, sitting down on the floor next to the younger and crossing his legs over each other.  “Okay.”

 

Taehyung turned to face him, still not putting the cookie dough down.  “Last night, Jimin and I had sex.”

 

Hoseok stared at him blankly for a few moments before it finally clicked.  _Sex. Like_ _…_ _what married people do.  But they_ _’_ _re not married.  So does that mean they_ _’_ _re together?_ A million thoughts were running through Hoseok’s head, and he was very confused.  Taehyung rested a comforting hand on the older male’s knee to calm him.

 

“Easy, now.  It’s okay, no need to panic,” he chuckled.  “I treated him like a prince and he had a very nice time.”

 

Hoseok nodded, comforted by Taehyung’s word without actually letting them connect to his brain.  “Okay.”

 

“Which brings me to the next conversation topic with minimal Segway,” Taehyung spoke, his eyes scanning of Hoseok’s disastrous outfit, which Taehyung really wanted to burn.  “We have gotta get you laid.”

 

“No, I think I’ll pass on that,” Hoseok said without skipping a beat, his eyes still glazed over and his thoughts elsewhere.

 

“I’m serious.  Your whole outfit and everything about you screams _virgin_. And I’m not saying that virginity is a bad thing, it just looks really lame on you,” Taehyung spoke, deciding to lose all tact.

 

“I think my outfit it okay,” Hoseok droned.  “How do I even lose a virginity?”

 

“Easy. You have sex,” Taehyung nodded, hoping that his messaged was getting past Hoseok’s weird wall he was putting up over this.

“Can I skip the sex and get straight to a better taste in clothes?” Hoseok asked, fiddling with the fabric of his sweater vest that his mom bought for him back in high school.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Taehyung shook his head.  “Look, hyung, I know you’re scared.  I can see by the way that you’ve completely blocked out the entire world that you’re scared.  But I don’t really care about your plans right now.  This is me coming at you as a man right now.  Just let Yoongi hyung give you a good dicking,” he said, holding his hand over his heart like a concerned friend.

 

Hoseok finally snapped out of it, looking at the younger male as if he had two heads budding from his neck and had changed his name to Julie.  “But I barely know him! Plus he is a man! How does that work?” he began to panic.

 

“Chill out, Hoseok,” came Jimin’s voice, who had finally decided to walk out of his bedroom and come join them in the floor, settling himself into Taehyung’s lap, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, listen to Chim Chim.  He’s a five orgasms back-to-back champ,” Taehyung laughed as Jimin let out a sharp sound and swatted him with his own cookie dough.

 

Hoseok just stared at them, put off by their flirting but also by what Taehyung had said.  “Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt but, what’s an orgasm?”

 

Taehyung and Jimin stopped their battle over the cookie dough in favor of staring at Hoseok wide-eyed.

 

“It’s this thing that…and it’s…when the guy on top does this thing and he….angles his thing to hit a certain spot inside and it’s…wow,” Jimin half-assed explained, causing Hoseok to look even more confused.

 

“Taehyung just sighed and shook his head. “Just wait until Namjoon hyung’s party.  I’m sure you’ll find out then,” he smirked, causing Hoseok to gulp.

 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out, but one thing was for sure: he should not have made Jimin an early morning visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i'll try to do better
> 
> thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos wink wink


	3. The Ass Crack of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Par-tay part one!!!

Yoongi found himself sitting awkwardly on his own kitchen table at the ass crack of dawn.  Normally he would still be asleep, but he was a man with a mission. Normally, he would also sit on the questionable smelly couch in the living room, but the kitchen table was closest to the door, and as previously mentioned, he was on a mission.

 

After a few more minutes of waiting, Taehyung swept through the front door right on schedule, looking completely wrecked.  Yoongi coughed loudly, startling him as he tried to sneak in.

 

“Holy shit, what the fuck?” Taehyung asked, hand over his chest as he came down from his shock.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at his roommate.  “Okay, normally I wouldn’t care, but you randomly come home early in the morning, looking wrecked, and I know you don’t have a class this early.  This seems interesting, so spill it.”

 

Taehyung looked at the older blankly, as if he were crazy.  “What do you mean?” He tried to whistle innocently, but it didn’t really work.

 

“Where have you been going?” Yoongi narrowed his eyes, sniffing around the younger male.

 

“Out,” Taehyung backed up away from Yoongi’s incriminating nose.

 

“Out where?” the older persisted, and Taehyung sighed, finally giving in, his fingers coming up to rub his temples.

 

“I’ve been spending time with Chim Chim.  I go to his apartment after you fall asleep, and I come in before you wake up.  Except for today, apparently, considering you waited on me as if you were my mother or something,” the younger rolled his eyes, trying to move into the living room.

 

Yoongi got up and followed him, blocking him from getting into the bathroom, presumably to shower because, damn, did he stink.  “Did you two…do it?”  He leaned against the bathroom door, crossing his arms and trying to look cool.

 

Taehyung sighed again, rubbing his palm slowly down his face in frustration.  “Yes, we “did it”.  We made love.  Fucked.  Every night for a week, except for Wednesday night.  He was tired and needed help with his calculus homework, so we did that instead.”

 

Yoongi stared at the younger with wide eyes, half impressed and half intrigued.  He wanted to know more, but didn’t know how much more he could press, so he decided to start slow.  “…Calculus, huh? How was that?”

 

Taehyung cocked his eyebrow, looking at his roommate and questioning why he even decided splitting the rent and sharing an apartment would be a good idea.  “It was fine.”

 

“And the sex?”  Yoongi asked, pushing too hard, too fast.

 

“Fantastic.” Taehyung answered shortly, obviously wanting to shower because he was beginning to strip.

 

“How did you two even happen? Doesn’t he hate you?” Yoongi asked, and Taehyung had to admit he had a point.

 

“Well, he got my number to ask about calculus.  We texted, one thing led to another.  He invited me over to study since mid-terms are coming up.  We were looking over a particularly hard problem when he looked at me, and I don’t know, it was something in his eyes.  I leaned in and kissed him, and I swear hyung, it was like sparks flew, literal sparks.  He pulled away looking shy, and then he leaned in again, and it was on from there,” Taehyung sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes.  Yoongi just nodded and stepped out of the way, satisfied.  By the looks of it, Taehyung needed a cold shower, anyway.

 

-

 

It was nearing crunch-time to study before the exams.  Hoseok had been practically living in the library since he had been especially wary to find Taehyung sitting almost naked in Jimin’s floor again.  With one week left until exams, he had practically memorized all of his books at this point.  If he was being honest, he was overprepared for the tests.  He would probably walk out of each exam with an A++.

 

He sighed and got up to go scan the bookshelves for more books to read so he didn’t have to go back to his empty apartment.  After combing through the shelves, he stumbled across a book that interested him.  He decided to walk sneakily past any other students that were in there and back to his table.  Once he was seated, he finally opened the book and began to read.

 

Thirty minutes later, Namjoon walked into the library, hoping to find the notebook he had left in there the day before, but instead he found Hoseok staring blankly at a copy of _The Joy of Sex_ as he held it upside down.  Namjoon fought internally on whether or not he should go over to the helpless man or just keep on walking.  His brain decided to keep on walking, but his feet had other plans.

 

“Dammit,” he cursed under his breath before he gingerly sat in the seat next to Hoseok, sliding a hand on the table.  “Hey, pal.”

 

Hoseok jumped at the sound of another person’s voice, scrambling to close the book and hide it before he realized that the voice belonged to Namjoon.  “Um, hello?”

 

Namjoon reached his hand over and poked the now discombobulated book on the table.  “What’s this for? Curious?”

 

Hoseok flushed a bright shade of pink before nodding.  “A little.”

 

Namjoon nodded before scoffing.  “Well, if it’s Yoongi you’re after, then a book from the 1970’s about straight people sex isn’t going to help much.”

 

Hoseok blushed an even deeper shade of red, slamming his face against the table and covering his head with his arms.  “Am I that transparent? I’ve never been with a man, or a woman for that matter.  I’m so afraid of what’s going to happen, or what it will mean if we have feelings for each other.  But I do like him, I think.  I think.”

 

Namjoon nodded even though Hoseok couldn’t see him because his face was covered.  “Look, bud, it’s okay to be curious, and a little scared.  When you two are together, it’s obvious you have chemistry.  Speaking of, I’m curious.  Did you two meet in Music Theory?”

 

Hoseok shook his head, the tips of his ears still red.  “No, we met at the book exchange at the beginning of the semester.  He bought my chemistry book from me.”

 

Namjoon cocked his head to the side and pushed on Hoseok’s shoulder to get his attention.  He kept pushing, pushing, pushing, until Hoseok finally sat up straight, looking annoyed. “What?”

 

“Yoongi doesn’t have chemistry this semester.  Actually, he took it his freshman year of University,” Namjoon said calmly, though he could see Hoseok’s face twisting up into confusion.

 

“What?” Hoseok repeated, and Namjoon held up his hands.

 

“I’m being serious.  I don’t know why he bought that book from you, or what he was thinking, but I’m sure he had a reason,” Namjoon shrugged.

 

Hoseok just sat still, staring at _The Joy of Sex,_ contemplating what the heck Yoongi was thinking.  Why on Earth would Yoongi pay that kind of money for a book he didn’t need? He didn’t seem to be the type to bother with unnecessary things.  The whole thing was just so puzzling for Hoseok.

 

After a few minutes, Namjoon was beginning to get a tad bit concerned.  He started to poke Hoseok’s shoulder until the other male finally turned and gave Namjoon a slightly more annoyed look.  “What?”

 

“God, rude.  I was just gonna ask if you needed some pointers on how to have gay sex,” Namjoon said bluntly.

 

Hoseok turned an unprecedented shade of red, a red so dangerous that it probably had its own breed of tomato.  He looked at the table again but didn’t slam his face on it this time, just stared at it to avoid having to Namjoon.  He fought internally with himself on whether or not he should just say yes and accept the advice or say no and be clueless.  Both his mind and heart went with the former option.  He raised his head slowly before he finally locked eyes with the other male.  He swallowed before speaking, nodding out a quiet, “Yes, actually.  Teach me about the g-gay sex.”

 

-

 

After the exams were finally over, Yoongi breathed a huge sigh of relief.  He was not a fan of tests of any kind, because most of them required effort that he was not always willing to put forth.  Plus, some of his exams required that he get up earlier than normal, and that was not okay with him.

 

Once his final exam was finished, he made his way leisurely back to his apartment, ready to kick off his shoes and possibly his pants to relax. There was one pudding cup left in the refrigerator and it was calling his name.

 

When he arrived home and opened the door, however, he saw two extra pairs of shoes beside Taehyung’s at the doorway.  Curious, he walked into the living room to find Taehyung and Jimin curled up on the couch and a kid with big eyes that he didn’t recognize sitting in the floor, holding _his_ pudding cup.  Yoongi shot an inquisitive look at his roommate, who reported about the situation with a bored look on his face.

 

“Hyung, you know Jimin.  This is his younger brother, Jungkook.  Jungkook is in high school and he’s visiting universities.  And he likes pudding,” Taehyung added that last part in there to add insult to injury, and Yoongi was very aware.

 

“I can see,” Yoongi nodded, kicking off his shoes and his pants, obviously not caring about the fact that company was over.  The Jungkook kid looked at his older brother, very shook at the sudden pants-less man.

 

“It’s okay.  He’s just like that,” Jimin shrugged, resting his head on Taehyung.  Jungkook seemed to accept that as an answer and went back to eating Yoongi’s pudding cup.

 

Yoongi grumbled and walked past them into he and Taehyung’s shared bedroom, leaving his pants in the living room as an example.  He decided to pull out his phone and play some stupid game about a snake that ate other snakes.  While he played, he thought about Namjoon’s party in two days.  He thought about the music, and all the yogurt he knew would be there, and also about Hoseok.  He was honestly excited to the other male, as he hadn’t seen him since the Music Theory exam.  All in all, he just hoped that Hoseok wasn’t going to dress himself.  He hoped that Jimin or maybe his stylish younger brother would at least give fashion advice.

 

As he put his phone down and settled down for a much-needed post-exam nap, he thought of Hoseok and his too-tight khakis and hideous sweaters.  As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he figured he’d have no such luck of seeing a well-dressed Hoseok.

 

-

 

Two days later, Hoseok found himself walking all over the campus with Jimin and his younger brother.  He liked Jungkook and all, but most of the campus tour had consisted of Jungkook staring at girls’ breasts as they walked by.  From what Hoseok had read in _The Joy of Sex,_ it was very obvious that Jungkook was being way too eager.  It was kind of sad.

 

After an exhausting tour, Hoseok shuffled back to his dorm to get dressed for the party.  He didn’t want to seem too eager like Jungkook had, but to be honest, he was feeling that way.  Maybe it was his adrenaline pumping, or maybe Namjoon’s tips had him feeling confident.  Whatever it was, he was actually excited and not anxious, for once.

 

After getting dressed, he used a comb and fixed his hair differently than normal.  He stared at his reflection in the mirror and decided that he looked _darn_ good.  He slipped on his shoes and left his dorm room…before quickly coming back in because he didn’t want to seem too eager by getting to Namjoon’s too early.  He sat down on his couch and sighed.  He stared at the wall for a solid five minutes before he decided that he had waited long enough.  To _heck_ with looking cool.  He was ready to party.

 

-

 

Yoongi left his apartment admittedly early by his standards, but he really needed to go pick up some kind of food for this party because he couldn’t deal with a table of Greek yogurt only as refreshments.  Not again.

 

He walked through campus, looking at the way the setting sun cast a different-looking light on his surroundings.  It was beautiful, for a lack of a better word, the way the baby blue of the autumn sky was fading into whimsical shades of pink and orange.  It was breathtaking, even in the cool early-evening air.

 

He kept trudging along, glad that Namjoon’s house was at least not far off campus.  His house was huge for a college student to be living on his own, but he was a trust-fund kid that could afford it, though he didn’t act like he had money.  He didn’t want people to treat him differently, so he kept it hidden. 

 

Yoongi walked a little more briskly as the air began to get nippy, and as he did, he saw a familiar sight of bouncy, chipper hair and long legs in a pair of _nice_ blue jeans partnered with a hideous gray sweatshirt-looking thing.  Oh _hell no._ He had to call out to him.  The shirt was an improvement, for sure, but it still wasn’t going to cut it.  Yoongi cupped his hands over his mouth before he shouted, “Jung Hoseok!” way louder than necessary.

 

The male in question turned around, startled, before a smile spread over his face when he realized who had been speaking to him.  “Yoong-,” he hollered, but he was cut off by an angry-looking Yoongi storming over and grabbing his wrist, dragging him in the direction opposite of where they needed to be going.

 

“Where are we going?” Hoseok asked, looking at the older male with concern.

 

“Look, don’t get me wrong, those jeans look great and the way you fixed your hair tonight, _wow._ But that shirt, I want to fucking burn it,” Yoongi said bluntly.

 

“What’s wrong with it? I thought it looked good,” Hoseok said indignantly, willing to fight the older man on this.

 

“You thought wrong,” Yoongi sighed heavily, yanking the poor fashion-insensitive man behind him.  “You can borrow something of mine.”

 

“Oh,” Hoseok nodded, looking anywhere else besides the small figure in front of him.  “You look good tonight, so I trust your fashion sense.”

 

The tips of Yoongi’s ears turned a little red at the comment, so he yanked the younger male a bit quicker until they reached his apartment complex.  The older male then yanked him upstairs and into his bedroom to stand in front of the closet.

 

“Hold on,” Yoongi said, digging through his closet until coming across a white long-sleeved shirt with a thin, soft material that was loose and felt soft to the touch.  It was one of his favorites.  He turned and handed it to Hoseok, who rubbed it between his fingers, feeling just how soft it was.  “Put it on,” the older male instructed.

 

“Here?” Hoseok asked, suddenly looking nervous. 

 

“Yes, here,” Yoongi replied and turned around to face away from Hoseok to respect his privacy.  He waited for a while, hearing the sound of the sweatshirt dropping to the ground.  Yoongi thought to himself that maybe he would just keep the sweatshirt to sleep in so Hoseok would never have to risk wearing it again. That would probably be for the best.

 

Yoongi was lost in his thoughts when the word, “Done,” slipped from Hoseok’s lips and he quickly turned around, taking in the sight of the now better-dressed man.

 

“That’ll work,” Yoongi nodded, holding up a thumbs up even though he felt like he might jump Hoseok if they were alone for much longer.  “Come on, we need to get to that party.  Plus, I want to stop by the store first, because we need things to eat besides Namjoon’s yogurt table.  Hoseok just nodded and let Yoongi lead him out of the apartment to the store.

 

After the shopping was done, they made the trek to Namjoon’s house.  Hoseok looked genuinely surprised to see how big it was, and Yoongi almost laughed.

 

“He lives here alone?” Hoseok asked, almost as shook as Jungkook had been when Yoongi peeled off his pants in the living room.

 

This time Yoongi did laugh, more so at the younger’s expression and not his question.  He simply nodded and pushed the younger inside.  He took the bag of snacks from him and took it to the “snack” table, where Namjoon was already informing a group of girls that Greek yogurt was good for the complexion and they could all use at least five cups.  Yoongi scoffed at his lecture before dumping the sugary snacks on the table and watching the girls dive for them.  It was worth dodging them to see the pissy look on Namjoon’s face as Yoongi walked away from the table, snickering.

 

He quickly found Hoseok again, standing nervously in the same place he had left him, but now he had strange markings on his hand that appeared to be written in black ink.  Curious, Yoongi grabbed his hand and upon further inspection, realized it was a phone number.  He cocked his eyebrow and looked at Hoseok for an explanation.

 

“I was just standing here waiting on you and some girl came over, looked at me, grabbed my hand, wrote her number on it, and left.  I don’t even know her name,” Hoseok looked at his hand in confusion.

 

Yoongi just whistled in response.  “It’s because you don’t look like a complete virgin anymore, so of course girls are going to look at you.”

 

Hoseok turned a shade of red akin to the plastic cups on the counter of Namjoon’s kitchen at that comment.  “Actually, Namjoon has been giving me tips.”

 

Yoongi cocked his head to the side, suddenly very confused and interested.  “Tips on what?”

 

Hoseok turned an even deeper shade of red as he looked at his feet, and Yoongi really hoped he wasn’t going to pass out because he wasn’t sure if he could catch him properly.  They’d both end up on the ground.

 

“He’s been giving me tips on how to lose my virginity.  To you,” Hoseok almost whispered despite the loud music that was playing.

 

Yoongi definitely heard him, though, and now it was his turn to blush.  “Is that so?”

 

Hoseok nodded.  “Yes, and I am confident.”

 

That little comment from Hoseok was enough to make Yoongi laugh suddenly, because the younger man didn’t look confident at all.  He simply took the hand he was already holding and led Hoseok to Namjoon’s living room, which was acting as the dance floor.  “Come on, let’s dance.”

 

“I don’t think I should,” Hoseok shook his head but let himself be pulled anyway.  

 

“Why not? It’s just for fun.  I don’t even like to dance, but here I am,” Yoongi shrugged and let the peppy beat take him away as he moved his body.  Hoseok stood there like a statue for two verses and chorus before he finally began to move from side to side.  Yoongi almost wanted to laugh at how rigid he was, but at the song switched, Hoseok became a completely different person.

 

He rolled his hips to sensual beat as it pounded over the speakers, his legs and feet seeming to glide as he moved his body.  Yoongi stood, mesmerized, as did many others on the dance floor.  Hoseok ignored them in favor of reaching for Yoongi’s hand, turning him around and pulling him into him, moving his body against his as the song wailed through the room.  Yoongi thought he might be the one to pass out at the way Hoseok’s hips worked along with his, like the perfect partnership you only read about in books.  He was honestly glad when the song ended and Hoseok stilled, because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take of that.  He turned around to look at Hoseok, but the younger male was already beet red.  Figures.

 

“What was that?” Yoongi asked, a little daze still.

 

Hoseok’s mouth flapped open and closed as he tried to form words.  “I, uh, took dance lessons since I was twelve.  I was national champion in the junior division twice when I was in high school.  That song was one of the songs that won me my title.  I don’t know what came over me,” Hoseok said sheepishly, looking awkwardly at Yoongi.

 

“I don’t know what it was, either, but I hope it comes over you again,” Yoongi smiled kind of dumbly, returning Hoseok’s awkward look with one of his own.  The longer they looked at each other, the more the awkward seemed to mold into something more…intimate and personal.  Yoongi wasn’t sure if it was the bad lighting or the possible faulty wiring of some poorly put up decorations, but the air around Hoseok’s head seemed to be sparking.  That’s when he remembered that thing that Taehyung had said about seeing sparks around Jimin.

 

And in that moment of Hoseok looking at him, and him looking at Hoseok, and the sparks looking at both of them, Yoongi balanced on his tip toes, grabbed Hoseok’s shoulders for support, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips in the middle of the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao enter jungshook looking at bewbs. and hoseok finally looking fresh. and the kissy kiss.


	4. Just Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> body shots, nicely decorated rooms, and socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of smut in this chapter, y'all get ready

For what must have been approximately the best fifteen seconds of Yoongi’s life, he really did feel the sparks as he pressed his lips against Hoseok’s.  The kiss was awkward, sure, but something just felt _right_ to Yoongi, despite it being right smack in the middle of the party.  When he pulled away from the kiss, he bounced back on his heels to steady himself and looked into Hoseok’s eyes.

 

“Wow, that was-,” Yoongi began, a goofy grin plastered on his face, but Hoseok had already bolted, running off to Namjoon’s bathroom to lock himself inside.

 

Well, so much for Yoongi’s confidence. 

 

He could feel himself about to snap, especially with watching eyes scanning over him.  He quickly shuffled to the bathroom door, taking a deep breath before knocking on it.

 

“Hoseok, open up this door right now!” Yoongi hollered in what was supposed to be a menacing voice but it sounded like sad squeaky toy.

 

“It’s occupied!” Hoseok hollered back in a high-pitched voice. Yoongi held back a laugh at how silly he was being before he knocked again.

 

“Let me in!” he yelled.

 

“No! I’m embarrassed!” Hoseok cried.  Yoongi sighed and put his hand on the knob and twisted the door open easily.  He made a mental note that Hoseok was really bad at doors.  He opened the door and stepped inside to find Hoseok sitting on the toilet seat lid with a towel on his head to hide.  It wasn’t working.

 

“What are you doing?” Yoongi sighed and took the towel off the other male’s head to reveal a very, very red face.

 

Hoseok looked down instead of meeting Yoongi’s eyes.  “Hiding.”

 

“And why are you hiding, exactly?” Yoongi placed his hands on his hips and spoke in a demanding tone.

 

Hoseok was silent for a while save for a few mumbles that Yoongi couldn’t quite make out.

 

“What?” he asked, growing slightly more impatient as the seconds ticked by.

 

“ _I said_ ,” Hoseok snapped, and Yoongi stood up straight, not ready for that tone of voice to come from sweet, passive Hoseok, “that I’m embarrassed because I’m twenty-three and that was my first kiss.”

 

Yoongi took a second to process that information before he let out a garbled squealing sound and wrapping his arms around Hoseok, pulling the younger male into a tight hug.  “You’re so pure and innocent and I just want to protect you!”

 

“Hey!” Hoseok groaned, trying to wiggle himself free.  “Let me go.”

 

Yoongi laughed and pulled away from the hug, pressing a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek and causing the younger man to blush more.  “I wasn’t expecting you to be so pure and cute.  Especially after that sexy dancing you pulled earlier.  You’re cute.”

 

Hoseok touched his cheek after the little kiss and kept his hand pressed against it in disbelief.  “Is it bad that I hadn’t kissed until now?”

 

“No, but I’m curious as to how you went so long without kissing anyone.  I mean, you’re hot,” Yoongi crossed his arms, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“I had a girlfriend in high school but every time she tried to kiss me, I ran off and locked myself in the bathroom.  Our relationship didn’t last very long,” Hoseok admitted sheepishly.  
 

Yoongi snorted.  “That makes a lot of sense.  Come on, let’s get out of this bathroom before someone tries to come in,” he held his hand out, which Hoseok took.  They stepped out into the party again, leaving the towel from earlier crumpled up in the floor.  They took to the dance floor once more, Hoseok seemingly over his shyness as he danced across the floor. 

 

After a while of dancing, Yoongi needed a drink.  He made his way into the kitchen to find Jimin’s little brother Jungkook doing body shots off of a girl laying on the counter.  Yoongi quickly grabbed a red cup and filled it with some kind of alcohol before he went back into the living room, interrupting Taehyung and Jimin’s heavy make out session on the couch.

 

“What the hell?” Taehyung snapped, but Yoongi just gave him a look of concern.

 

“Hey, Jimin.  Isn’t your brother underaged? Is he supposed to be here?” he asked, and Jimin quickly shot off of Taehyung’s lap. 

 

“Dammit, Jungkook! Where is he?” he asked, fully prepared to turn the whole party into a bossy twink zone.

 

“Kitchen,” Yoongi told him, and Jimin quickly stormed off to fetch his younger brother.

 

Yoongi sat next to Taehyung on the couch, who had replaced Jimin with a pillow in his lap.  He looked rather pissed off.  Yoongi tried to fight back a laugh.  “How did that kid even get here? Did he know where Joon’s house was before hand or something?”

 

“I have no idea, but that kid has been cockblocking me the entire weekend.  I think I’m going to explode,” Taehyung groaned and slammed his head back against the couch.  Yoongi patted his shoulder awkwardly.  Poor guy.

 

“When’s he leaving?” Yoongi asked, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Monday, thank God,” Taehyung rolled his eyes.  “I like him and all, but he’s really putting a damper in my sex life.”

 

Yoongi just laughed, trying to cover his mouth to avoid getting slapped .  “I feel bad for Jimin when you finally get to have your way with him.  


“As you should,” Taehyung smiled menacingly before looking around the living room.  “Hey, where’s Hoseok?”

 

Yoongi took another sip of his drink before answering.  “He’s been dancing non-stop.  He tired me out,” he chuckled softly.

 

“So, are you guys gonna do it tonight like you planned?” Taehyung asked, taking Yoongi’s drink from him and chugging it without regard for Yoongi’s grabby hands.

 

“Hey!” Yoongi yelled and socked his roommate on the arm.  “And I don’t know.  I mean, I just took his first kiss.  I don’t wanna take his virginity too.”

 

Taehyung turned to Yoongi and laughed so hard he spit out Yoongi’s drink on him.  “Oh, my God! That is rich.”

 

Yoongi angrily rubbed the alcohol off his face as Hoseok walked over to them and sat down next to Yoongi, feeling very awkward and very sweaty. Yoongi reached out his hand and pet Hoseok’s hair.  Taehyung was silent for once, and Yoongi was thankful.

 

After several minutes, Hoseok turned to Yoongi with a slight blush on his cheeks.  “Hey, do you want to go upstairs with me?”

 

Both Taehyung and Yoongi turned their heads in unison, very surprised.  Yoongi ducked out of the way before Taehyung could spit on him again.  “What?”

 

“Just…come on,” Hoseok stood up and grabbed Yoongi’s hand, leading him through the crowd and up the stairs with Taehyung whistling in the background.

 

-

 

Namjoon’s bad taste in music to put on his party playlist could even be heard from upstairs.  One particular song about an awkward date really fit the mood they had going.  Hoseok had been staring at the curtains behind the chair Yoongi was sitting on while Yoongi stared at his own shoes.  Hoseok wondered where his confidence based on the tips Namjoon had given him had gone.  He would occasionally sneak a glance at Yoongi and then right back at the curtains.  He admired the warm purple color they were and deep velvet fabric they were made from.  They really fit the beige-painted walls well.  Hoseok noted that Namjoon had bad taste in music, but not in decoration.

 

Hoseok sighed and looked at Yoongi again.  He looked really nice, a downplayed kind of nice that said he didn’t want to attract too much attention, but at the same time he still wanted to party.  Hoseok figured it was then or never as he stood up and moved across the quick in a blur of fashionable clothes (for once) and pressed a kiss to Yoongi’s lips, surprising the other male.

 

“What was that for?” Yoongi asked dreamily after Hoseok’s soft lips had pulled away from his own.  Kissing Hoseok made him feel like he was floating, which was a feeling he had never felt before.  It was weird.  It made him feel like a female lead from a drama.

 

“I just…felt like kissing you,” Hoseok blushed again, brighter than the red lining on the pillow cases in the room.

 

Yoongi just shook his head and pulled the younger into another kiss.  This time, though, it wasn’t as sweet and chaste.  There was more heat in this one.  It felt urgent to Yoongi and too fast to Hoseok.  Yoongi nibbled on Hoseok’s bottom lip into the kiss, startling poor Hoseok into pulling away.

 

“You okay,” Yoongi asked, suddenly concerned he had gone too far.  He felt like he was in high school again.

 

Hoseok nodded his head dumbly.  “Yeah, I just wasn’t ready.  But I am confident that I can love you like a man should be loved.  I got tips from Namjoon.”

 

Yoongi simply shook his head and stood, pushing Hoseok back onto the bed before straddling his lap.  “You keep mentioning Namjoon when I’m sitting right here in your lap,” he rubbed his nose against Hoseok’s.  “And what makes you think you’re going to be the top, hmm?”

 

Hoseok’s face took on a blank look as he tried to comprehend Yoongi’s question. “Surely you do not expect for me to be on the bottom,” he spoke in a distant voice.

 

Yoongi nodded.  “I do.  Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he smiled and nuzzled the side of the younger man’s face.

 

Hoseok blinked at him and blushed brightly.  “Oh, no, I’m not sure about that.”

 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” Yoongi nods.

 

Hoseok just blinked and shook his head.  “I want to do this with you.” He nodded and awkwardly pulled the shirt that Yoongi had lent him off, and tossed it to the floor, revealing to Yoongi a toned upper body that had been hidden under sweater vests and ugly buttons downs all this time.  Yoongi made a mental note to dress Hoseok more often.  He ran two of his fingers along Hoseok’s chest and watched as the skin there bloomed a bright red.  He smirked, knowing that he was going to enjoy popping that cherry. 

 

Yoongi pulled Hoseok into another kiss, wasting no time to slide his tongue across the younger man’s lips, who in turn let out a squeak.  Yoongi rolled his hips against Hoseok, causing him to gasp.  Yoongi took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Hoseok’s lips, taking his time to explore inside.  He tangled his tongue together with Hoseok’s in a battle of dominance, a battle that Hoseok was clearly losing. 

 

Yoongi pushed Hoseok back onto the bed, Hoseok’s large hands catching his smaller ones in slight confusion.  Yoongi tried to remove his own shirt while keeping the kiss intact, but instead he managed to tangle them both up in his shirt.  He pulled away from the kiss and sat up on Hoseok’s lap, who looked up at him and started laughing.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Yoongi glared down at him menacingly.

 

“You somehow managed to get your head stuck in the arm hole.  Come here, let me fix it,” Hoseok chuckled softly, reaching his hands up to gently remove the Yoongi from the shirt and toss it to the floor.

 

Yoongi groaned softly and covered his face.  “You’re too pure for me to deflower.”

 

Hoseok looked up at him again with confusion etched on his features.  “Deflower?” he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Take your virginity,” Yoongi bit his lip.

 

“Oh,” Hoseok blushed.  “But, um,” he nodded his head towards his lap and Yoongi looked down to see that he was hard.

 

“Already?” Yoongi asked, biting his lip a bit harder.

 

Hoseok looked away as he stammered,” I, well, um, you were- ah!” he stopped when Yoongi’s hand met with the fabric of his jeans, palming over his growing erection.  “What are you doing?”

 

“We don’t have to go all the way tonight,” Yoongi shrugged and unzipped Hoseok’s jeans, relieving some of the pressure he felt.  “We can just touch.”

 

Hoseok nodded as Yoongi stood and stripped off his jeans and pushed his underwear down.  Hoseok’s eyes shot open widely, taking in all of Yoongi, swallowing thickly as he reached up his hand to  wipe the sweat from his brow. 

 

Yoongi chuckled softly as he wiggled his hips on purpose.  “Why are you sweating?”

 

“Why are you naked?” Hoseok began to breathe heavily as though he was not expecting this development.

 

“I’m not getting my clothes dirty,” Yoongi smiled lazily as he shrugged.  Hoseok seemed to take that as an answer and stood up himself, pushing his jeans down and kicking them off before he heard Yoongi snort as if he were holding a laugh.

 

“What?” Hoseok flushed with angry embarrassment.  He hoped Yoongi wasn’t going to laugh at him at a moment like this.

 

“You’re actually wearing tighty-whities, I can’t,” Yoongi put his hand over his mouth as he nodded his head towards Hoseok’s pristine white briefs.  “This is too perfect.” He pulled his hand away from his mouth and hooked his thumbs on either side of the waistband of Hoseok’s briefs and yanked them down, exposing the younger man.

 

“Hey!” Hoseok squeaked in surprise.  Yoongi really knew how to catch him off-guard.

 

Yoongi trailed his eyes over Hoseok’s body, amazed at how such a treasure could have been hidden for so long.  As his gaze wandered down, he gasped softly and looked back up to meet Hoseok’s eyes.

 

“With a dick like that, there’s no way you’re a virgin.  It’s perfect,” Yoongi spoke with zero tact, causing Hoseok to blush a life-threatening shade of red.

 

“I- what?” Hoseok asked in confusion, but Yoongi just pushed him back on the bed and straddled his lap, his fingers reaching out to delicately wrap around Hoseok’s cock.

 

Yoongi held a finger from his other hand to Hoseok’s lips to silence him from questioning anything.  “Touch mine too.”

 

Hoseok nodded and wrapped his hand around Yoongi’s length stroking it clumsily and trying his best to follow Yoongi’s pattern, which felt so good.  Hoseok leaned his head on Yoongi’s shoulder with a slight whimper at the feeling of Yoongi’s hand moving on his cock.  Yoongi wondered to himself if Hoseok had ever even touched himself before.

 

Hoseok continued to jerk his hand, his movements stiff and unsure.  Yoongi used his free hand to guide Hoseok’s for more gentle touches.  Yoongi was sure that without his guidance, Hoseok just might’ve yanked his dick right off.

 

Hoseok quickly gained momentum and knowledge.  He moved his thumb and pressed it again the slit at the tip of Yoongi’s length, eliciting a moan from the older man.  Hoseok’s ears perked up at the sound and he rubbed his thumb slowly around the tip as he stroked along with Yoongi’s pace.  Yoongi let another moan slip from his lips, wondering when exactly Hoseok had gone from awkward and clumsy to _wow this is good_.

 

As the pace quickened, the feeling of heat and the need to release pooled in Yoongi’s gut.  He looked at Hoseok with needy eyes and bit his lip.  “Hoseok, more, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Hoseok looked at him very confused at this wording he had never heard, but he continued to move his hand along Yoongi’s length until Yoongi abruptly let out a loud moan and spilled over Hoseok’s hand as he panted and leaned his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder.  He continued to move his hand, and Hoseok felt a sensation rip through his lower body as he let out a loud sound he didn’t know he could make and released a white substance all over Yoongi’s hand and his own chest.

 

“Whoa,” Yoongi panted out as Hoseok wheezed out breaths and looked at his hand.  Namjoon had not mentioned this in his advice. 

 

Hoseok swallowed thickly as Yoongi pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.  He was beautiful, his eyes glazed over with satisfaction and his hair a little sweaty.  He knew Yoongi was the photographer, but this was a moment in which Hoseok wished he had a camera to capture that face forever in clear memory.  He fell back on the bed and pulled Yoongi with him to lay in his arms.  They stayed tangled together like that for what felt like hours until a thought popped into Hoseok’s mind.

 

“Hey,” Hoseok began, and Yoongi turned his head to look at him.  “Why did you buy that chemistry book from me?”

 

Yoongi’s face paled a little bit.  “Because I have the class this semester, duh.”

 

Hoseok shook his head.  “Namjoon said you took it freshman year.”

 

 _Damn that Namjoon and his big mouth,_ Yoongi cursed internally.

 

“It’s a long story,” Yoongi said, hoping to cut Hoseok’s curiosity.

 

“I’ve got time,” Hoseok shrugged, and Yoongi cursed internally again.

 

“Okay, so I had seen you around campus with your bossy twink friend and I was thinking, wow, that guy is cute.  But I didn’t know you and stuff.  Then it turns out we have a class together and I find out your name.  I see that name on the book sale list and decide I could totally drop money on a book I didn’t need if it meant I got to talk to you,” Yoongi looked away sheepishly.

 

Hoseok was barely able to follow that story at all before it dawned on him.  “You did all that just to get to know me.  You could’ve just said ‘hi’, you know,” Hoseok looked at him astonished.  “But, I’m glad to see that even though you don’t have chemistry, at least we do,’ he smiled goofily at his little joke.

 

“Shut up,” Yoongi growled, completely unexpecting of that pun, and wrenched himself away from Hoseok’s side as he stood.  He grabbed one of Namjoon’s pillow cases and cleaned himself off with it before he tossed it to Hoseok who looked very concerned about wiping his spooge on Namjoon’s pillow.  “It’s okay, Namjoon doesn’t sleep in this room.”

 

Hoseok just shrugged at that before cleaning himself off.  He stood after and began to dress himself, trying to regain his composure.  Yoongi smiled at him once they were both dressed and took his hand in his.  “Come on, pretty boy.  You owe me a dance.”

 

-

 

That Monday after the party, Namjoon walked into the library to relocate his journal again.  He was always losing that journal.  As he searched for it, he caught sight of Hoseok staring dreamily at a copy of _Ulysses_ that he was holding upside down.

 

_Oh god, not this again._

Namjoon sighed and sat next to Hoseok, shaking the other man out of his reverie.

 

“Hm?” Hoseok turned to look at Namjoon, who just grinned at him.

 

“I take it you got laid at the party the other night?” he nudged Hoseok’s side with his elbow.

 

Hoseok shook his head.  “No, but he touched it.”  He sighed dreamily and rested his head on the table.  “He bought my chemistry book just so he could have a chance to talk to me.”

 

Namjoon smacked his hand over his face as he listened.  Of course Yoongi would do some stupid shit like that.  Hoseok turned to him and gave him a confused but concerned look.

 

“So, how’s that whole thing with the professor going?” Hoseok said a little too loud for the place they were in, and Namjoon quickly shushed him.

 

“Don’t be so loud,” he hissed before a bit of a sad look overtook his features.  “And actually, it isn’t going anywhere.  He doesn’t want anything serious at all.  He’s still not really over his ex-wife and all,” Namjoon chuckled a bit bitterly.

 

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Hoseok asked dead pan.

 

Namjoon sputtered and shook his head.  “What? No, I just, think he’s funny and handsome and cute and really smart and I like the way his nose wrinkles when he smiles and oh god I am in love with him,” Namjoon rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.  Hoseok closed the book and patted Namjoon comfortingly.  Practicing reading upside down could wait.

 

-

 

Tuesday night after photography class, Yoongi came back to his apartment only to find that Taehyung had placed the “Do Not Disturb” sock on the door knob.  Normally, Yoongi would have been super pissed, but since he knew Taehyung hadn’t been getting any action because until then, so he was only moderately pissed. 

 

He decided to make his way back to the campus and walk around aimlessly.  The sun was setting earlier and earlier those days, so the lighting wasn’t ideal to take any pictures.  He sat on a table in the middle of the quad as he ran his hands along the outside of his camera.  He thought back to the day he had officially met Hoseok and taken his picture.  Yoongi clicked a button and searched through his gallery until he found the picture.  He looked at it and smiled.  It wasn’t the perfect picture.  The focus was rushed but the angle was good and Hoseok looked beautiful.  Yoongi sighed to himself in amazement at how one human being could be so…gorgeous.

 

“What are you looking at?” a familiar chipper voice said right next to Yoongi’s ear.  He jumped a bit and clutched his hand over his heart.

 

“You scared me,” he regained his composure as Hoseok leaned over and took a peek at Yoongi’s camera.

 

“Is that me?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi quickly shut his camera off.

 

“Maybe,” he turned away and tried to look cool.

 

Hoseok just laughed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi.  “You’re being cute.”

 

Yoongi growled.  He didn’t like being called “cute”.  In fact, he despised it.  But he figured he could let it slide because it was Hoseok.  But just this once. 

 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Yoongi scoffed and Hoseok rolled his eyes.

 

“I was actually hoping I would find you,” Hoseok looked down as he blushed.  “I might have missed you.”

 

Yoongi turned his head to stare at Hoseok in astonishment.  He was not expecting that at all.   “You missed me?”

 

Hoseok shrugged and sat next to Yoongi, leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder.  “I might have.”  He grinned before pointing at Yoongi’s camera.  “Hey, can you show me some of your pictures?”  he twiddled his fingers together hopefully.

 

Yoongi nodded in excitement as he turned on his camera and showed Hoseok his gallery as they huddled together to shield each other from the chill of the night air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> updates should be pretty frequent, but not on a fixed schedule
> 
> if there are any questions or suggestions, leave them in the comments, and thanks for reading!


End file.
